The present invention relates to audio mixing, and in particular, to automatic calculation of gains for mixing narration into pre-recorded content.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mobile devices (e.g., mobile telephones, cellular telephones, etc.) are increasing in functionality. Example functions include audio capture, photo capture, video capture, location tagging, and communication of all the captured data. As a result, the mobile device allows a user to capture, generate and create a large amount of data.
One issue is how to integrate all this data. The form factor of the mobile device is small, and often for integration of audio and video data, a separate device must be used. Consider the following example use cases.
In example use case 1, the user is a father who captures audio and video of his children, which he sends to his parents. In some environments (e.g., at home), he adds commentary concurrently with capturing the audio and video. However, in other environments (e.g., birthday parties, school events, musical recitals, etc.), he is not able to add commentary concurrently. Instead, he transfers the audio and video to another computer that has an editing program, which he uses to add the commentary.
In example use case 2, the user is a blogger who attends events, captures audio and video, and posts the content on her blog. Sometimes she is able to add commentary concurrently with capturing the content. However, other times she is not, and instead must type a textual description to go in the blog posting of the content. This introduces a delay in creating her blog post.
In example use case 3, the user is a film student who uses his mobile device to capture audio and video when reconnoitering locations and shots for his film projects. When capturing the content, he likes to add commentary of additional ideas and notes that he carries forward when planning the shots for the film project. However, often the locations have loud ambient noise that drowns out his commentary.
In example use case 4, the user is a student who attends concerts, captures portions of audio and video, and posts the content using social media (e.g., the Twitter™ service, the Facebook™ service, etc.). She would like to add commentary contemporaneously with capturing the content; however, the ambient noise is too great to allow this.